aleera's diary
by aleerarox
Summary: my story slipped from diary format so just head's up about that, yeah so i hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

today is december 3rd

today i went to feed and bumped into princess anna just as i was about to leave. She just stared at me for a couple seconds and ran away. I was in no mood to attack anybody. I changed into my hell beast form and flew back to the castle. When i got there no one was there except for the servents. They must have gone to castle frankenstein. Well they were away i went up to my room to rest. Master woke me up when they got back. He told me to get up and come with him so i did. He took me on a walk around the castle, it had seemed we had walked for hours but i injoyed my alone time with him. When we got back he kissed my forhead and walked to his study. I went to my room and sat down on the edge of my coffin when Marishka ran in. She looked at me and said verona was pregnant. I smiled untill she left the she left i started to cry my eyes out. Master must have scenced it and came to my room. He walked over and sat next to me." what is wrong" he said." i am disapointed that i can't give you kids i replied staring at the floor. He lifted my head up with hi fingers and said i love you anyway without kids. Well maybe if i get pregnant you will give me more attention i said. He just said love it may seem like i give your sisters more attention but they don't. Right before he left i asked would you miss me if i ever were gone. Why yes he said and left at that. huh i said adn to test that i flew to the forest next to an abanden cabin cause when the sun came up i needed a place to sleep without getting burnt.I hid there for a couple days but closed the mental bond between me and master." i just hope he won't punish me"?


	2. Chapter 2

i came back to the castle a couple days latter and when i got there i went strait to masters room. When i walked in he was layling in his coffin with a mad and kind of sad look on his face. i stepped in a little farther and said "master". He just appered right in front of me his eyes piercing blue and his fangs bared. " Where were you" he asked in a very upset tone. "in the forest" i said he rolled his eyes and threw me into the wall." why" he asked "cause i wanted to see if you would actually miss me if i left" i replied with a grown rubbing shoulder. "Aleera, aleera, aleera i told i would do you not trust my word" "i do but" . "No buts now go find your sisters they missed you". " ok" i said as i left the room i slamed the door behind me.

I walked throught the castle and found them in the library crying their eyes out. when i walked in the room marishka jumped up and takled me. "I missed you" she said and pushed her off of me and walked over to verona and hugged her. After we all started crying when master walked in and looked at marishka and said did you tell her? "Tell me what marishka" she stood frozen "aleera i am also pregant". My eyes started to water and i turned ot !!! i turned and screamed at him master you knew it killed me that verona was was pregant but you still had to go and get marishka knocked up too.

I was so pissed i changed into my hell beast form and flew away.(note: i like running away) Well i was flying it was pouring rain Master had gotten mad and followed me. So i landed near a tree and changed back to normal form and ran. He did the same and chased after me when he caught up to me and grabed my arm. "we are going back to the castle now" "No.. like i would go back there with you" I mummered. " oh you will" he whispered in my ear as we appered in his room. i walked towards the door and was about to get away when master pulled me away and locked it. "there is no way i am sleeping with you after what you did" i yelled at him. he just rolled his eyes and walked towards me as i backed into the wall. he pinned me against the wall and started to kiss down my neck and to my shoulder. I let a moan escape my lips and felt him smeirk. he moved his hands down my waist and i dicided to give in and moved us over to the bed. I stratled him on the waist and kissed him as he undid my dress. i started to undo his shirt and then.........

**A/N dun dun dun the suspense kills dosent it and sorry i haven't updated in forever. i have been busy with skool and all that stuff. so me and my bff have been chillen this weekend and she is all ready asleep and it is only 10:13 at night. - shoves bff- get up you sleepy head. -dose not wake up- ........**

**aleerarox=- stares around room and sighes- well i guess i could talk to my muse.**

**aleera=- jumps off ceiling- omg really we have not talked in forever.**

**aleerarox= why not -screams- my lazy bff won't get off her sleeping ass **

**aleera= watch your language- aleerarox's real name-**

**aleerarox= have you forgotten this is my house**

**aleera=-rolls eyes- no just don't talk like that **

**aleerarox= fine......**

**untill next time my readers .- waves- goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up today next to master and his was off and it started coming back to me. I looked around for my dress and it was laying on the floor along with master's shirt. Master started to wake up and looked at me "good morrning love' he yawned 'good morring' i whispered and kissed him. i slid of the bed, grabed my dress and ran out of the room with a sheet wrapped around me. if his is gaze watching me as i left the room.

I walked to my room across the hall. when i got in there i filled the tub with hot water and jumped in. I grabed my cherry bloosm shampoo and body wash and started to wash my hair then i grabed a towel and got out. I put my dress on and then walked back to masters room. When i walked in he was already waitting for me dressed and all.

"Aleera i want to take you to the ball with me" he stated " sure when is it?" i asked. "In a day" "thanks for the heads up" i said and rolled my eyes. he glared at me and i took the hint to stop with my additude. He walked over to my and grabed my waist but i pushed him away " for making me mad i am going to make you wait to have sex with me till the ball" i stated smierking. He growled in detest " very well" he said "good i'm going to visit my sisters now" i said leaving him disapointed.

i knocked on the library door and marishka yelled " come in" and as she said that i pushed the double doors open"hi" i said and sat down on the couch. I turned to verona and asked "how long till your kid is born"? " NOt for another week" marishka dicided she would anwser too"three weeks for me". " you guys are lucky" i mummered with a sigh "don't worry you'll have your time" verona said putting a comforting arm around me.

**A/N wow that was a short chapter XD anyway she finally woke up my bff at 10:55 she must have been taking a nap. **

**aleerarox= -jumps up and down and claps hands-**

**bff= what are you doing**

**aleerarox= jumping up and down why?**

**bff= well cut it out you look like a retarded right aleera-stares down aleerarox's muse-**

**aleera= i am with your bff on that one**

**aleerarox= what why?**

**aleera= well you do look like a retared- turns and laughes-**

**bff= ha told you**

**aleerarox= whatever -sticks tongue out-**

**bff= Ha i always win -dose victory dance-**

**Well that is for this time see you next chapter readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

I rushed around the room franticly to gather all my clothes and such for the ball. " i should have done this yesterday" i said to myself finally getting the last thing in needed.I put my suitcase on the floor the left my room. I walked into the library and walked up the stairs to the upper level. i slide my fingures along all of books untill i found the one i was looking for. It was a fariy tale book i pulled it out and sat on the floor and read.

i was injoying my time reading, i put the book back on the shelf when i was done. instead of taking the stairs i walked back till i was against the book shelf the ran forward and jumped from the second floor to the first. That was fun i thought to myself then walked over to the window seat and sat looking down at everything. the castel grounds were beautiful in the spring everything was blooming and that thought i fell asleep.

i woke to the sound of a vase being broken. I got up and ran to where the noise had been i was in front of verona's room. i slamed open the door "what the hell is going on here" i screamed. verona pointed at marishka and said "she threw a vase at me" i turned to marishka"and what did she do" i asked. "she said she was more important than me" marishka complained." i think im gonna have to tell master about this one" i said and as i was walking out of the room they both were kept saying don't.

I knocked on the door to masters study "come in" he said and i walked in. "hello love" he said to me and i walked over to him. " marishka and verona are having an argument over whos more important again and this time marishka went to far" i said."aleera a few scratches isnt gonna hurt verona she..." i cut him off "marishka threw a vase at her" i said putting my hands o my hip. " alright that is crossing the line " he said the stood up. "im gonna go fix this problum" he stated and then he walked out of the room. i gave a sigh then walked to the back door and walked out into the courtyard.

everything out there calmed me. Some trees had pink flowers on them and we had roses,lilacs and a lot of other flowers. i walked over to the bench and stared at the fountian in the center of the courtyard. the fountion had a dragon wraped around a sword with water coming out of its mouth like flames. the sound of the water was southing and calmed me down even more so i was in a state of peace.

**a/n sorry its been so long since ive updated and for veronagrrl and midnightsugarland sorry it dosent follow the actual version from skool, i lost chapters 1-5 x.x but anyways i think i did pretty darn good on this chapter.**

**aleerarox: -glares at aleera- "dont u think so"**

**aleera: "i liked it"**

**aleerarox: "thank you, now time to here what u think review people" "bye" -waves-**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

I woke up grabed my bag and brought it down to the main hall then walked back upstairs. I walked into my room and master was sittting on my bed. I smiled at him and walked over to my vanity table to do my make-up and hair. Once those things were done I walked over to the bed and slipped into his arms."You ready love" he asked "ready" I replied at that we both sat up and walked over to the door. He walked out and I trailed behind like a lost puppy. when we were in the main hall some servents came and took are bags to the carige. when they were done we got into the carige and we left.

when we got to the castle we went stright to our room to un-pack. once master was done he went to make sure everything was ready for this evening. i just walked outside to the courtyard, this one wasn't as beautiful as the one back home but i was nice. i walked around and looked at the flowers and fountions, this would be the only alone time i would get for the next day so i took it all in. i only saw a few guards walking around and they all smiled at me and i returned the guesture back everytime.

After ten minutes or so i walked inside to check out the ballroom. The guards opened the doors for me and when i walked i as in total awe. everything was so beautiful, ive been to many of our masters partys but this one was diffrent i have never seen anything quite like it. Masters strong arms slipped around my waist"do you like" he asked "yes it beautiful" i anwsered and turned to face him"good" he said the kissed me.

Finally after a few hours everyone started showing up. Master and i went up stairs to changed i was excited to go and talk with old friends. i walked into the bathroom and put on my gown and fix my hair and make-up. i walked over to master and inter locked my arm with his and we walked down to infront of the doors of the ballroom. the guards opened them and we walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at us. master motioned them to contuine with their conversations. we walked to the center of the dancefloor and started to dance. After danceing for a while we split up and went to talk to some of our friends.

Master and I retierd after a while we told everyone are thanks then headed for are room. When we got into the room master locked the door a smirked. In an instent he was next to me and kissing my neck. I turned to him and kisssed him as whe moved us to the bed. We pressed against the bed, well he kissed my neck his hands undid my dress. Then his hands slid down my body and he took the dress with him. I undid his shirt and threw it to the side, then kissed him hard and passonite. He was about to take his pants off when there was a knock at the door. With the snap of his fingers we were dress and he walked over to the door."what do you want" he questioned then walked out of the room.

It seemed master had been gone for hours so i fell asleep. I felt him sleep into bed and I slid into his arms, he kissed me on the forhead then we fell asleep.

**A/N okay this chapter was short i know but i really couldnt think of anything. after chapter 6 things should get longer cause thats the parts i have on paper.**

**aleera: "i didnt like where u interupted me and the master" **

**aleerarox: "your not the on writing the story are you?"**

**aleera: " no..."**

**aleerarox: "than shut your face before i shut it for you"**

**aleera:-hisses-**

**aleerarox: -waves- "bye"**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OKAY SO IN CHAPTER FOUR THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT. I PUT THE NAME ALICE IN WHEN I MEANT TO PUT MARISHKA. I WAS TALKING TO MY FRIEND WHEN I WAS TYPING THAT AND HER NAME IS ALICE SO SORRY FOR TYHE MIXS UP.**

chapter 6

i woke up to master putting his stuff together."good morning love" he said "morning" i said and got out of bed. i walked over to dresser and grab my normal outfit and walked into the bathroom to change. i came out what i saw suprised me, master was kissing one of the maids. I threw the last of my stuff in the bag grabed it and disappered to castle dracula. i ran into veronas room and slamed the door shut."what do you want aleera" she asked "master was kissing another girl" i yelled at her. "what" she screamed so loud Marishka heard it on the other side of the castle."whats wrong" she asked "master was kissing another woman" verona said threw her teeth.i was just about to say more when we heard the familler sound of master's boots. we all stood there and when master walked in we walked away from him. "whats wrong loves" he asked "why dont u go ask your new playing im sure shed be happy to tell you" i snapped at him " what are you talking about" he questioned "i saw you kissing another girl" i said. then he took another stepp taword us and we backed against the wall "so" he said "so the fact is that when we kiss another male we get punished" i snapped once walked right up to me and lifted me up by my throat "you dont talk to me in that manner" he yelled. i grinned at him "its either us or your play thing" i managed to say, he dropped me and i laid limp on the floor for a few minutes. Master stared at us and we stared right back, Verona was the first one to speak "so what is it gonna be master" she questioned. He looked at us once more then stormed out of the room and slamed the door behind him.

**A/N okay so this chapter was really really short. i really couldnt think of anything. so see u next chapter and please reveiw it would mean a lot. thanx -aleerarox 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

Master keeps triing to get me to sleep with hi but it never works, sometimes he can be an idoit. At the end of the day today i was to my room and as i was passing Master's room,he came out of the door a little ways, grabed me by the arm and pulled me. I triede to scream but he put his hand over my mouth, then he threw me against the wall, my head had made a crack in the wall. I got up and rubbed my head and looked at him "what was that for' i asked "listen and listen good Aleera i make the rules around here Aleera, you will give me what i want" he said and walked over to me and twirled a peice of my hair and twirled it in between his fingers. "no" i said firmly and slapped his hand away, he slapped me across the face "yes' he said and picked me up and put me on the bed.

He started to unzip my dress, I tried to get out of his grasp but he slapped me again "Master please" I begged tears flowing "SHUT UP, Aleera you will learn your place and why you are here" he snapped. He started to aggresivly kiss my neck, all of the sudden I screamed as I felt something peirce my skin. Dracula lifted his head and said "whats wrong" he smirked and blood was dripping from his fangs. He grabbed my waist and I grabed his neck and dug my nails into his skin. Master laughed "your going to have to do more than that to hurt me Aleera".

I did the unthinkable I grabed his neck and grew my nails into his neck, I put dress back on and ran to Verona's room."whats wrong" she asked and hugged me, Verona had always treated me as a daughter."Master triied to force me to have sex with him" I said between sobs. Then Marishka walked incrying, "whats wrong" I asked wipping my tears away "it was a miscarage" she sighed and stopped crying. I stood up "come with me" i said and we walked outside to the courtyard, we walked to the bench and stared at the fountion.

"i feel so empty with out the child" she said, i looked at her and changed the subject "shall we finish our walk" i said "of course we shall" she said we laughed. we started walking through the forest , it was almost dawn when we got to back to the castle. That night i slept in marishka's coffin and she slept on the bed. When i woke up marishka was on the floor next to a puddle of blood. i ran over to her and contacted verona, and she gasped when she came in.

"what happened" i asked well cleaning up the blood "master tryied to take you to his room and i told him to get out" she paused then continued " he yelled at me the scratched me across the face and left". I examined her face and saw that the scratch marks were healing. Verona grabed marishka a clean out fit and we put her in her coffin, we told her to sleep we closed the lid and left the room.

**A/N thats all for this chapter so see ya**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ hehe okay so when read this chapter listen to please dont leave me by pink okay now heres the important stuff. I apollogize for not updating the longest time i've just been so busy I havent had any time to type up my story, I have 29 chapters in my notebook I just havent got the chance to type them. also the story is not gonna be in diary format as I have been reading through the original copies and they all slip out of diary form, so just a heads-up about that. Also the way kids are born in my story are the normal way so sorry if there was confusion about that, I am just trying to take a diffrent approach to the movie. So here is chapter eight please injoy and I will try to fix my grammer spelling and all that stuff so, heres the chapter please injoy and review please and if anyone would like to be my beta reader I would gladly except. so once again heres the chapter 8 injoy. :D**

Verona and I walked down the hall to our rooms. We looked at one another "well good night" verona said "good night" I said, we hugged each other then we parted for our rooms. I walked out of the well lit hall way and into my room, my eyes hadn't adjusted to absolute darkness yet. I took a few steps forward and slammed into someone " who's there" I asked baring my fangs and taking a step back. "who do you think it is" master said and grabed my hand. I retracted my fangs then pushed him away " I'm still mad at you" I said and walked around him and over to my dresser. "your point is" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I pulled out a red silk nightgown then walked behind my screen to change. "my point is that there is no way I am going to sleep with you" I said and walked out from behind the screen. He calmly walked over to me and graded my hand and we locked eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, everyone says they fell in love with his eyes, or his charm. I fell in love with the man inside, I looked away tears forming in my eyes. I pulled my hand away then turned and faced him " Am I not good enough for you" I asked tears streaming down me cheeks. He was blown back at the question and stood there in silence, i turned towards my coffin " thats what I thought" I said.

"Aleera. . ." he said. I spun around " I love you for who you are!, and that servent girl loves you for your body, and you love me for mine" I screamed at him then fell to the floor sobbing. he walked over to me and he pulled me up. He held me in his arms and whispered in my ear "I love you for who you are Aleera" he paused the whispered so softley i could barley hear him "your my favorite". Then he bent down and kissed my neck, I tilted my neck so he could reach it. I turned around in his arms and he bent down and kissed me hard on the lips. the kiss started out rough then turned into pure passion.

well we were kissing he transported us into his room. he slowly walked us over to his bed, he started to slid off my nightgown. I covered myself when it came off, I was always so insecure about my body. "Aleera your beautiful, don't be ashamed" he whispered to me and I smiled. He pinned me to the bed , then he started to kiss down my neck. I had almost completley givin in to his charm, when I remember what he had done to Marishka. I sliped out from underneath him and sat infront of him, he looked up at me confused. I looked him dead in his eyes "why did you hurt Marishka?" i asked him, he rolled his eyes "you and I both know the answer to that question Aleera" he said. "but you didn't have to injure her" I stated, now he was getting fustrated " Aleera get out" he said in the most hating tone i've ever heard him speak to one of us. A tear streaming down my face, I put my nightgown on and walked towards the door. I looked at him before I left and he just pointed to the door, I sighed and walked out. I transported myself to my room and walked into my coffin. It was one of the nights i hadn't had in nearly forever. I cried myself to sleep, wishing i wouldn't wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay so i've been working on my spelling and other stuff and i have to say i have slightly improved. Also thank you to all the people who read my story, i am very greatful. so here is chapter nine please injoy :3**

I woke up just as the sun was setting, I jumped out of my coffin and walked over to my dresser I pulled out my usual outfit and walked behind my changing screen. I quickly put my dress on and went over to the vanity table and put on all my jewelry and make-up. As I was brushing my hair there was a knock at the door. "come in" I said and Marishka walked in "hello" she said. I smiled and she sat down on the rim of my coffin, "how are you doing" I asked "good, my scars are all gone" she replied. I put my brush down and stood up "thats good" I said and walked over to her. "want to go for a walk in the courtyard?" she asked. "sure" I replied, then we both stood up and walked out of my room.

As we walked down the halls, we looked at the eternal living roses in the vases and the paintings. I stopped her and said "this painting is my favorite", I pointed at a picture of a river and a young girl sitting next to it, her hand dipped in the water. Marishka grabed my wrist and started walking down the hall. She let go of my wrist a few paces before we got to the door. I opened it and the smell of the cool night air of spring rushed into my nose. We took a few steps outside and we both smiled. Marishka and I loved the spring, everything was a new this time of year.

We started to walk around the whole courtyard exploring every inch of land there. It was all so beautiful and the flowers were starting to bloom. Marishka and I met up at the fountian, I smiled at her she smiled back. Then the images from the night before flashed through my head, and a sudden look of pain flashed across my face. Marishka noticed this, "Aleera are you okay" she asked quietly staring at the ground. "I really messed it up with master this time" I said dipping my hand in the cool fountian water.

" Well, im sure you guys will make up soon" she said looking at me reassuringly, but there was a hint of something else in her eyes. Was it love perhaps, or maybe just amusment, either way I was going to deal with Marishka and our relationship later if it is anything more than sisterly love. I was the first to stand up, when Marishka stood up I started to walk back into the castle. When we opened the doors master was just standing there and held open his arms when he saw Marishka come in the door. She ran right into his arms, and I just walked past both of them. I walked across the main hall till I got to the ballroom. I slowly closed the doors behind me and strode across the room to the piano. I sat down on the little bench and opened up the keys. I just messed around the started playing scales then I messed around again.

I stood up and closed the keys after a while the walked out into the main hall again and walked down a few doors to the bathroom. i walked inside and I was smoothered by steam filled air. I inhailed the sharp sent of roses and walked over to the giant bathtub. The tub was half the size of the room and every inch of top layer of water was covered in roses. I took a deep breath and pulled my dress off and slipped into the hot water. I layed against the edge of the tub and started to doze off when I heard the door open, I looked toward the door and Verona walked in. she walked behind me and started messing with my hair, "Whats going on between you and master" she asked "I wanted a clear anwser about why he had injured Marishka and he told me to get out. . . and the tone in his voice said it all" I said a tear running down my face. "aleera" Verona sighed then continued "you know not to question him" she said as i put my head under the water. When I came back up she put shampoo in my hair and started to rub it in. Verona had always treated Marishka and I like her children, and that was completley understand able because she hasnt had any yet." i know" I said then put my head under the water to rinse my hair. When I came back up out of the ater Verona was gone and i started to wash up my body. Once i was totally clean I got out of the water and grabed a towel. I dryed myself off and slipped back into my dress, then walked out to the main hall, then started to head to my room.


End file.
